What if hermione didn't meet Harry
by Hermione5
Summary: What if Hermione didn't go to Harry and Ron's compartment what would happen in the future.
1. The train

Hey first fan fic ever!!! I am English so my spelling will be slightly different to you yanks but very harry potterish also remeber all that tosh how this is Jk's charecters nothing to do with me bla bla.  
  
This story is set on the first Hoigwarts express ride but hermione does something which will change the future.  
Well here is the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger sighed she had already been on the train for an hour and had only acquainted with the stuttering, twitchind, dumb, rather fat and forgetful Neville Longbottom. He had lost his toad Trevor and that was Hermione's only peace until he came back.  
  
'Any luck?' she said in her bossy voice  
  
'No. But guess who I found!'  
  
'Who?' Hermione asked  
  
'Harry Potter!'   
  
Hermione stared Harry Potter. The famous Harry Potter. She would have to go and introduce herself. She stood up then sat down up then down up then down repeatedly.  
  
'Are you ok Harriet?'  
  
'Hermione. And yes I'm fine.'  
  
She finally decided not to go. She couldn't parade in there. I mean what would she say 'Hello Neville's lost a toad have you seen one?' I mean if Neville had already seen him they would have already have said no.  
  
The train stopped she heard a man outside calling the first years to come out. She followed Neville out of the train. She saw him there he was talking to a red headed boy.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
  
Think I should write more then review. I don't need a certain number just encouragement. 


	2. you asked for more you got more

Thanx for the 4 reviews. I will write so much on this one I just hadn't had time to last time if it is too short on this one please please please please tell me.  
  
  
'First years into the boats!' the tall man bellowed.  
  
Neville and hermione stood in a huddle realising that there was only two spaces left. And that was on harry potter's boat.  
She followed Neville into it and Harry smiled at her. AT HER. and said,'hi'  
  
'Hi' she said but none of the boys could make out what she was saying as it came in a very high pitched. Ron sniggered into his hands. Hermione thought the only way to make her immense humiliation less was to laugh herself.  
  
In the great hall they were met by deputy head-mistress, Head of Gryffindor and transfiguration teacher Professor Mcgonagal. She asked for people to tidy up for the sorting procession Hermione was very neat so she didn't have she just stood teeth chattering next to Neville.  
  
IN THE SORTING HAT  
  
'hmm hmm' the sorting hat said  
  
Hermione just kept one thought on her mind /Iwant to be in the same house as Harry potter\  
  
'same house as harry potter, eh' he said 'I will probably tell him to be in slytherin but if he's anything like his father he will say no so I suppose it's GRYFFINDOR'  
  
Hermione knew one of Harry's little secrets but she would never tell anyone never. Great harry potter put into his enemys house.NO.  
  
She walked shakily to the GRyffindor table and found that Neville was suprisingly in Gryffindor (she thought he would be in Hufflepuff and her in Ravenclaw) Harry was in Gryffindor too and the read headed boy who was called Weasley, Ron was in Gryffindor too. Well Hermione thought he would be seeing that there was three red headed boys already at the Gryffindor table.  
  
She had actually started a conversation with one of them talking about lessons and transfiguration. When he said, 'have you met my brother Ron?'  
  
'Uhh, yes but not really.'  
  
'Ron!'  
  
'What is it now?'  
  
'This is miss Hermione Granger, Ron'  
  
'Yeah we met on the boat.' He said smiling at her.  
  
'She comes from a muggle family Ron so all this is a bit unfamilliar with her she also has no Family here at all so can you look after her and make her feel welcome into the wizarding community.'  
  
Hermione Turned a bright crimson and Ron said, 'Sure' with that whatever tone of voice and resumed his conversation with Harry. Percy swopped places with Hermione but hermione was too embarrassed to speak to them. She didn't have a crush on Harry she just admired him so much. It's like talking to your favourite Movie star what would you say.  
  
Percy who was a prefect for gryffindor lead them up to the common room and gave the password.  
Hermione went straight up to her dorm so that she could stop thinking about boys and to start socialising with girls.  
  
  
Sorry guys thats all I have time for. Please review if you want more. 


	3. Transfiguration and When Hermione tried ...

Hi guys thanks so much with the 8 reviews I must spend at least an hour on this otherwise you guys will of read it in 2 seconds or something ridiculous. Someone asked for Ron and Hermione to be together but their in their first year I think to Hermione her studies are more important then boys.  
  
  
Hermione sat down on a desk in the transfiguration room and sighed. She was alone and she bet no one would want to sit next door to her. Everyone had a good friend she noticed. Parvati & Lavender, Seamus & Dean, (the two other gryffindor girls sorry I forgot their names) and Ron & Harry. That was everyone in Gryffindor except for her and......  
  
'Hi Neville.' she said sounding bored.  
  
'Hi Hermione.' He said plonking his bag on her desk and taking out his transfiguration textbooks, 'I went to the Defence against the dark arts room.'  
  
'From there did you go straight to here?'  
  
'I think so, why?'  
  
'Because you might still have your defence against the dark arts text books' she said glancing at his text books  
  
'Oh, no!' he groaned.  
  
'You can share mine.' Hermione said patting him on the back.  
  
'Ok, but professor McGonagal is going to kill me!'  
  
With that Professor McGonagal walked into the room and said in her bossy vice, 'Why would I want to kill you Neville?'  
  
Everyone stared and laughed at him, Hermione felt angry at this. So Neville was a little forgetful he did not need to be embarrassed by everyone laughing at him. And the thing that made Hermione madder was that Harry's best friend Ron Weasley was laughing the loudest.  
  
She felt like punching Ron but she wasn't going to because she was a girl and she wanted to become Harry's friend and you can't by beating up his best friend.  
  
Proffessor Mcgonagall looked at the class room and Glanced at Ron and Harry who were talking and paying no attention to her at all so she said,'Well I still see the same partners in this class if Gryffindor just sticks to one friend they are not going to socialise properly, so I would like Ron to swop with Neville, Lavender to swop with Dean.   
  
Ron reluctantly put his books in his bag and moved over to Hermione. Neville who admired Harry maybe a bit more than Hermione rushed over there tripping on the way.  
  
'Hi' Ron said looking depressed but not as depressed as Hermione. She didn't really want to socialise with someone who had just insulted her only friend.  
  
'Good Afternoon.' she said stiffly. Ron looked at her in an odd way none of them spoke again till after Proffesor mcgonagoll had explained what to do.  
  
'No you don't do it like that it is like this!' Hermione told Ron after turning his Feather into a miniture plastic horse when they wanted to get a miniture plastic dog.  
  
'Fine! You do it! Do the whole ruddy thing!'  
  
'FINE!' Hermione began to work on their project alone while Ron sulked. After 2 minutes they had a miniture plastic dog Hermione smirked and Ron groaned and mouthed something which sounded like 'know-it-all cow'.  
  
The bell went and Ron almost ran to Harry. And started throwing his hands in the air violently. Hermione knew it must be about her. She wasn't making friends she was losing them.  
  
'Honestly, Harry. She is a complete un hospitable. The way she greeted me you'd thought I would of killed her brother. Keep away from her Harry she won't make you welcome at all. And Percy asked me to LOOK after her.' Hermione tried to send an almost psychic message to Harry saying that she wasn't like that really.  
  
In bed that night Hermione had a restless night with a horrible dream. She was 30 yrs old annd was looking in a wizards photo book. One from every year since she had started Hogwarts and in everyone she was alone with Neville, when she was twenty she married Neville and the only people who turned up were her parents and Neville's Grandmother.  
  
Hermione woke up sweating. And said to herself 'I am not going to let that happen I am going to make more friends tomorrow and put everything straight!'  
  
  
Sorry guys gotta go to lunch I spent 55 minutes on this cool, huh and I am only 12 yrs old! 


End file.
